


Drive-In Memories

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Headcanon, Impala Makeouts, Kissing, Making Out, Movie Night, Movie Quotation(s), Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers, Nerdiness, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes the reader on their first official date to the local drive-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Once I got into my little headcanon I just couldn’t write smut, enjoy the fluff and movie references.

Oh, the lovely month of May. It was spring, the season of love. How fitting was it that you were going on your first official date with Sam. You’d been together for about a month and you were fine with spending time together no matter where you were. But he’d been pestering on taking you out somewhere special.

Much to your surprise, Sam made the suggestion of what to do during one of your research sessions.

“Isn’t it a little early in the season for a drive-in movie?” You asked Sam.” I thought they opened in July or something.”

Sam spoke absent-mindedly as he began frantically typing and scanning the screen on his laptop, “No, usually around late May…,” in a brighter tone he continued, “check this out - there’s one opening up to a triple feature. It’s about an hour’s drive out west, not too bad.”

“Ok, let’s do it,” you beamed at him and he returned the smile complete with scruffy dimples. It was wonderful to see Sam excited about something, focusing on his own life and making you a part of it.

* * *

The forecast called for it to be warm that evening so you decided to wear a casual soft yellow summer dress. It seemed fitting to dress up for your first date and you hoped Sam would be impressed that you weren’t wearing jeans. You walked to the bunker entrance where Sam was waiting for you.

Sam stood in the hallway clad in his traditional red plaid and jeans. When he turned to see you he saw your outfit smiled brightly.

You twirled and smirked at him playfully.

“You look beautiful… but you’re going to freeze in that,” he said shaking his head.

You shrugged, “It’s warm outside, I’ll be fine. Plus we’ll be in the car.”

Sam walked past you, entering his room for a few seconds before coming back holding an armful of blankets. He nodded, “Trust me, we’ll need these.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when you left the bunker. Dean generously donated Baby for the occasion and it was a smooth, relaxing drive with an easy conversation between the two of you.

“You know Sam, I never really took you for a drive-in kind of guy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I pegged you for an art house, foreign film, Academy Award-winning type.”

“Yeah, but I’ve always loved the drive-in. Good childhood memories,” he recalled piquing your interests immediately.

You were already aware of the hardships Sam had growing up without his mom and being on the road with his dad and brother so often. He admitted it wasn’t an easy task for his dad to juggle being a single parent and a hunter, always on the move trying to keep the family safe. Safety was always a priority but being cooped up in motel rooms made them restless.

Sam recollected that the summer time would be a treat for the family if the hunts were easy and the weather was just right. There would be a night or two when his dad would find the closest drive-in to visit, not even looking at what movies were playing.

He remembered how his dad would allow him and Dean to stay up all night. But no matter how hard he tried, Sam would always fall asleep before the last movie of the night had even begun. Dean would try to wake him up but Sam couldn’t manage to keep his eyes open for longer than ten seconds. Of course, Dean could never make it through the last movie either. They would all end up sleeping in the Impala overnight anyway since it was cheaper than a motel for a carload. Most folks didn’t bother waking them once they found it was just a dad and his two kids.

Sam reminisced on the peaceful mornings after the drive-in. He and Dean would awaken to find his dad already driving on the road. Dean would fill Sam in on the parts of the movie he missed the night before and when Dean struggled with the parts he missed their father would fill in the rest.

You smiled sincerely thinking about Sam’s revelation of his fond childhood memories associated with the drive-in. You heart warmed feeling as this first date was more special than he led on.

* * *

By the time Sam pulled into the drive-in, the twilight sky was highlighted with soft ribbons of pink and purple. It was still a little early before showtime with only a few cars scattered around. It wasn’t a huge grand opening as you imagined, probably because they weren’t showing any new movies, it was a retro night triple feature.

Sam promptly parked just left of center to the screen near the front as if it was a reserved space. You giggled as he excitedly got out the car and rushed to open the passenger side door for you. He took your arm in his and headed to check out the concessions. Despite the fact that the comforting buttery smell of popcorn made both of your mouths water, Sam carefully selected an enticing box of Junior Mints for you to share.

You interrupted Sam from paying when you saw they had homemade baked goods and ordered a half dozen pecan tarts.

Sam looked at you quizzically.

“They’re for Dean… for lending us Baby for the night” you explained, shrugging with a small smile.

He smiled at you tenderly, leaning in to give you a kiss on the top of your head.

Heading back outside towards the car you noticed it was darker, the pink and purple highlights dissolved into the jet black sky, the perfect backdrop for the glow of fireflies dancing in the distance.

The lot was busier with a dozen vehicles scattered around. A couple cars parked in between minivans and a pickup truck. The pickup truck was parked so that the bed, lined with blankets and pillows, faced the screen. The minivans opened up with people spilling out on the grass with foldable chairs.

Walking closer towards Baby, the laughter of children caught your attention. Several kids were running around in their pajamas, laughing, and playing in front of the giant screen.

In that moment, you imagined a young Sam and Dean playing the same way, with their father looking on proudly. You could see his dad looking thankful to have a moment of normality with the boys… a rare, peaceful Winchester family moment.

Bright lights suddenly beamed on the screen and everyone in the lot scurried to their seating areas. Sam tuned into the radio frequency for the movie soundtrack and turned up the volume as the intro for _E.T._ began. You opened the box of Junior Mints and passed it back and forth with Sam as you cuddled next him, laying your head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you.

It was a while since you saw the heartwarming 80’s movie but you were mesmerized by the combination of nostalgia and watching a movie in the Impala. By the time you reached the [scene](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D75M1XXEZciU&t=MjlhNjNjYWYwZjg4N2Y2MGFlOWQyYzY5M2JjNGYyOTcyYzdlZWJkMSxWN2pUZ0Y0NQ%3D%3D) when E.T. has to say goodbye to Elliott, reaching out to him and telling him “I’ll be right here,” you were a blubbering mess. 

Even though you were slightly embarrassed at the tears streaming down your face, Sam found it endearing. He leaned down to give you a kiss on your forehead, making you sniffle more at the caring gesture.

“Oh baby,” Sam chuckled sympathetically and hugged you closer to him.

“Sorry,” you sniffled reaching for your purse to take out a tissue to dab at your eyes, “I haven’t seen this stupid movie in forever, forgot how good it was.”

After the movie was over you went to the bathroom, as did several others, to do a post-cry cleanup. You blew your nose and patted cold water under your puffy red eyes.

You slid back into your seat just in time for the second movie

Both you and Sam were thrilled to be watching the _Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope_ at the drive-in, as two nerds would be. Sam indulged in quoting along with classic scenes and you smiled along, loving the fact that he enjoyed the movie as much as your did.

Sam didn’t know was how much of a fan you were, though. You were determined to impress him with your geekiness. Waiting until the [scene](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FpUaxXsqGeFI%3Ft%3D2m20s&t=N2ZiY2Y1ZjhkOTBlNjQ2YWZiNzY0YmU5YjgxMzdhZGI5ODlmYTFkMCxWN2pUZ0Y0NQ%3D%3D) where Obi-Wan gets Leia’s message, which you knew by heart. 

“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars…,” you continued to quote along with a straight face while staring at the screen, not missing a beat as you’ve done many times before, “…Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

You turned to Sam, uncertain of what his reaction would be.

His mouth was open in surprise and he swiftly cupped your face, murmuring, ”that… was the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.”

You laughed and Sam gave you a brief kiss before watching the rest of the movie in delight, applauding at the end.

During the credits you stretched, teasing Sam, “think you’ll finally make it to the last movie or are you feeling sleepy?”

“Nah, I’m ready.”

The last movie was more classic than retro - the 1931 version of _Frankenstein_. It was old-time Hollywood black and white. After the first two movies, you definitely noticed how movies have changed in the past 50 years. The pacing was slower, scenes went on longer and there were no grand soundtracks. The moments of silence dragged on longer than you expected to make you feel uneasy at the creepy atmosphere it was setting.

It was a quietly dramatic [scene](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dnur4g4r1LN4&t=MDcwMzI1ODc0MTc2MmJiYWYzMTUzODNiZjBmMGMxZTJiZWY4YjQ2MSxWN2pUZ0Y0NQ%3D%3D) of the monster’s entrance. It walked backward, only able to see the back of its head as it slowly turned around…. 

A sudden knock on the passenger side window made you jump into Sam’s arms in terror. 

“OMIGOD!” you shouted, holding a hand to your chest as if your heart was going to leap out.

You opened the window, sheepishly greeting a young girl you looked at you apologetically.

“I am so sorry,” said the teenager, “but can you help give us a jump? Our minivan won’t start and we’re all going to miss our curfew.”

She pulled away and you saw a group of girls had huddled around the minivan parked next to you.

You and Sam got out to help. You grabbed a flashlight and lifted Baby’s hood as Sam got the jumper cables and began rolling up his sleeves. You shone the flashlight under the hood, as he placed the cables on the battery of each vehicle. Briefly glancing away from Sam, you noticed the group of girls gawking at him and you smiled to yourself. When you looked back at Sam, he gave you a knowing wink.

“Ok, try starting it again,” Sam instructed the young driver of the minivan.

The minivan engine began to purr as you began to shiver, feeling the cold night air nip at your skin..

“Ok, you girls should head home now while it’s still running,” he instructed.

Giggles and cries of thank yous filled the air as the minivan pulled away.

You stood by, hugging yourself to keep warm as Sam removed the cables and closed Baby’s hood. He pulled you to his side once he saw you shivering.

“Are you cold?”

You nodded quickly, your teeth began to chatter.

“Get in the car, let me get the blankets for you”

Before you got back in Baby, you noticed   just one other car in the lot. It seemed that black and white movies from the 30’s weren’t so popular with the drive-in crowd.

You sat, still shivering until Sam came in with blankets and one his shirts that he brought for you. You put on the extra large plaid shirt then curled up next to him underneath the blankets. Resting your head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around you and you immediately felt enveloped in warmth and protection. You loved feeling close to Sam, it was peaceful and comforting.

“Still, cold?” He asked.

“Just my fingers,” you mentioned.

“Give me your hands,” he instructed as he breathed into his large hands

You dragged your hands from under the blanket, placing them in front of you as he reached out and wrapped his hands around your fingers, sighing loudly as they instantly got warmer.

“Good?”

“Mmm, yeah. Thank you.”

Finally, settling down to watch the screen again, you said. “You know, I never really cared for the movie, I preferred the book.”

Sam jested, “Me too.” He leaned in to lower the volume.

You looked up at him, “You know that was sweet of you Sam. Helping those girls.”

“Oh, that? No, I just did that to impress my date.” He teased, “Did it work?”

“I think you impressed those girls, they couldn’t stop looking at you,” you smiled.

“Uh oh, someone jealous.”

You giggled, “No, I’m not jealous, I’m thankful,”

Sam’s forehead crinkled slightly “For what?”

With mock seriousness, you whispered, “it’s a secret… you sure you want to know?”

Sam leaned in, trying to hide a grin and playfully whispered, “Yes, I want to know all the secrets.”

You crawled onto Sam’s lap, gently lifting up your dress so you could straddle him as he made sure to drape the blankets behind your bare legs. Your smile faded as you took in the view of the enchanting man in front of you - broad-shouldered and strong with stunning features.

Reaching out your fingers, you gently brushed a lock of hair from his face and traced down to the scruffy dimple before cupping his face with one hand.

You slowly leaned in, seeing his eyes close, expecting a kiss. Instead, you grazed your lips across his cheek to his ear and began whispering to him, alternating your phrases in each ear, seeing Sam’s smile grow bigger with each statement.

“I’m really thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend who is as kind as he is handsome… I’m having a great time on our first date and I’m so happy you’ve brought me here… Because now I know that drive-ins mean happy thoughts for you… It makes me feel good that you wanted me to be a part of those special memories.”

When you pulled back, Sam opened his eyes. Even in the dark, his eyes were flecked all colours of the rainbow, staring at you with utter adoration.

“I have some secrets too,” he raised his eyebrows and a small smile grew on the side of his lips, “wanna hear?”

You nodded slowly. Sam placed his hands on the sides of your head, pulling you in to whisper in your ear. He alternated phrases in each ear as you did with him.

“I feel so lucky to have you in my life because you are so kind and smart… You’re right that I wanted to bring you here to be a part of those good memories… I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, inside, and out…” Sam stopped, about to pull away when he brought you back to whisper one last phrase, “… and I think I’m falling in love with you, Y/N.”

You pulled back from him, gazing into his sincere eyes and feeling your heart warm.

He kept his arms around your waist and looked at you knowingly.

You smiled shyly as you finally responded, “I think I’m falling in love with you too, Sam.”

You both leaned in, the longing became unbearable as your lips finally met in a gentle kiss. The kiss was soft and slow as if you were exploring this confession of love. Tasting the innocently sweet and minty flavours of the movie treat you both enjoyed made you smile as did Sam. You wrapped your arms around his neck and the kiss deepened as he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip.

As your tongues danced you lost yourself into the kiss, letting out a small whimper. You pulled back to take a breath but Sam continued his kisses down your jaw and down your neck until he reached that sweet spot that made you shiver and gasp in delight.

Reaching your hand to comb through his hair, you angled his head to begin kissing him again. Lips moving in sync passionately and breathing becoming heavy. You unwittingly rolled your hips on him as you felt him swell underneath you and moaned.

Sam broke away from the kiss, this time, the sounds of ragged breathing filled the air.

Sam’s giant hands trailed from your back, down to your hips and thighs, then back up again as he sighed, “It feels so good to hold you.”

When your breathing became steady once again, Sam pulled you towards him, slowly trailing kisses up your neck and began nibbling on your earlobe as your breath hitched.

“You’re so perfect, every part of you,“ he murmured in your ear.

You pulled back to kiss him deeply, delving your tongue to explore his mouth.

It seemed unspoken that you would just be making out in the car like teenagers, not taking it further. Not here, not tonight. After what he told you about his childhood memories, you wanted to keep the drive-in a place of innocence for him.

You noticed a flicker of light and you broke the kiss. Looking around you noticed through the fogged up windshield that the screen went black and the movie was over.

You giggled, “It’s a been awhile since I’ve made car windows get foggy up like this.”

Sam teased with a tinge of resentment in his voice, “Oh really? With who?”

“No one important,” you gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before shuffling to his side once again.

“Want to go home?” Sam offered like a true gentleman.

“Sure, but one question…,” you trailed your hand to his thigh and squeezed, “your place or mine?” You gave Sam a wink.

He reached one hand to hold yours and you stretched out your hand to thread into his.

As Sam pulled out to the road, he gave you a dazzling smile complete with cute scruffy dimples, which settled your feelings that this first date with him was the best date ever. It was the date you knew you fell in love with Sam Winchester.


End file.
